Seigala dan Tudung Merah
by KiTaNiZu Hannie
Summary: Yunho hanya ingin membaginya melalui dongeng pengantar tidur ini... YUNJAE


**_Tittle : Serigala dan Tudung Merah_**

**_Writer : NaraYuuki_**

**_Genre : Yang jelas fantasy gagal_**

**_Rate : T_**

**_Cast : Umma, Appa and other_**

**_Disclaimer: : They are not mine, but this story and Jung Hyunno are mine, NaraYuuki_**

**_Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut._**

.

.

**Baca FF Fantasy Yuuki harus pelan-pelan, biar ga binggung!**

**FF Fantasy Yuuki tidak terikat dengan kebudayaan manapun jadi silahkan bebaskan imajinasi masing-masing ketika membacanya.**

_._

_._

**_Baca Warningnya dulu, ne!_**

**_FF ini requestan dari Andini Vidialestari Chagya._**

**_Mian ne kalau tidak sesuai harapan kamu..._**

**_Ini FF eksperiman jadi kalau penceritaannya membinggungkan harap dimaklumi, tapi sepertinya yang baca lewat HP akan benar-benar binggung..._**

.

.

"_Umma_... Unno mau celita Cligala dan Tudung Melah... (Unno mau cerita serigala dan kerudung merah)" celoteh bocah berusia empat tahun itu, bocah tampan nan menggemaskan yang sedang memakai piyama motif beruang-beruang kecil itu sangat suka cerita dongeng Serigala dan Kerudung Merah, itu adalah dongeng favoritenya sebelum tidur. Sayang sang _Umma_ jarang membacakannya untuknya.

"_Arra_... setelah itu Unno tidur _ne_..."

"_Ne_..."

Sang _Umma_ pun mulai membuka halaman depan buku cerita bergambar itu, "Alkisah..."

.

.

_Alkisah di sebuah daratan bernama big east hidup sekelompok manusia serigala yang sering memburu para manusia yang berani melewati hutan Cassiopeia, hutan yang indah namun juga mengerikan karena kehadiran para manusia serigala itu._

_Pada suatu hari ada seorang namja cantik yang terpisah dari rombongannya ketika sedang melakukan pendakian di gunung Orion, gunung yang sangat terkenal karena keindahan taman golden flower, sebuah bunga yang yang hanya tumbuh di sana. Bunga itu mekar sepanjang tahun..._

"_Umma_..."

"_Ne_, _Baby_?"

"Boyeh (boleh) Unno dapat bunga?"

"_Unno_ tidak takut pada manusia serigala yang menunggu di sana?"

"_Ani_..." _namja_ kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "_Appa_ Unno kan kuat..."

"_Arra_... _Umma_ akan melanjutkan ceritanya _ne_..."

"_Ne_..."

_Namja itu berparas sangat cantik, matanya bulat dengan manik hitam yang indah, kulitnya seputih susu dan bibirnya semerah chery. Namja itu sudah tersesat di punggung gunung selama tiga hari lamanya, menunggu pertolongan datang. Kakinya terkilir dan badannya memar-memar. Namja itu tidak tahu bila ada segerombolan manusia serigala yang sudah mengintainya._

"Namja itu akan dimakan? Kasihan..." celoteh bocah tampan itu yang mendatangkan sunggingan senyuman pada bibir merah ibunya.

_Saat bulan purnama, turunlah salju pertama. Sang namja cantik pun kedinginan karena udara pegunungan ditambah udara musim dingin. Namja cantik yang memakai baju hangat dan bertudung merah itu memeluk dirinya di tengah gempuran hawa dingin. Api unggun kecil yang dibuatnya tidak mampu mengurangi rasa dingin yang menderanya, hingga..._

_Beberapa manusia serigala mendatanginya dengan taring dan air liur yang menetes dari moncong mereka. Air liur mereka mengandung racun yang bisa membunuh orang yang terkena liur mereka..._

"Mirip Komodo, _ne_ _Umma_?"

"_Baby_, kalau Unno berkomentar terus nanti ceritanya tidak kunjung selesai..."

"_Allaco_ (_arraso_) Unno diam..."

_Namja cantik itu ketakutan, wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya gemetaran. Tersesat di hutan kelaparan dan ketakutan karena kematian sebentar lagi akan menjemputnya. Bahkan untuk menangis dan berteriak pun namja cantik itu tidak mampu karena ketakutan sudah terlebih dahulu menyelimutinya._

_Ketika salah seorang manusia serigala itu mendekatinya, namja cantik itu jatuh pingsan. Ketakutan dan kepasrahan membuatnya memasrahkan takdir hidupnya pada Tuhan. Namja cantik itu sudah siap seandainya dirinya menjadi mangsa para manusia serigala itu._

"_Umma_... nyam... nyam..." bocah tampan itu bergumam dalam tidurnya, membiarkan sang _Umma_ mencium keningnya dan membetulkan selimutnya.

"Beruang kecil kita sudah tidur, _Boo_?"

"Sudah, _Bear_..."

.

.

Salju yang turun di perbukitan seperti ini memang membuat suhu udara menjadi semakin dingin, bahkan lebih dingin daripada yang terjadi di dataran rendah. Namun kehangatan di villa kecil itu mmebuat rumah-rumah munggil di sekitarnya merasakan kehangatan yang sama, seolah berada dalam dekapan hangat yang menenangkan.

"_Chagy_, lihat! Minie _ahjushi_, Yoochun _ahjushi_ dan Suie _ahjushi_ mengirimkan mainan untukmu. Unno suka?" sang ayah yang mewariskan wajah tampannya pada bocah berusia empat tahun itu menunjukkan tiga bungkus kado.

Bocah tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "_Umma_, celita (cerita) lagi..." renggeknya manja. Oh, Unno sudah sangat penasaran pada lanjutan cerita kemarin malam hingga mengabaikan mainan-mainan pemberian para _Ahjushi_nya.

Sang _Umma_ tersenyum dan meletakkan baki berisi dua cangkir hot coklat dan satu botol susu hangat serta satu piring kue kecil di atas meja.

"Cerita apa yang dimaksud uri Unno, _Boo_?"

"Serigala dan Kerudung Merah, _Bear_... Uri Unno sangat menyukai cerita itu..." sosok cantik itu mengambil putranya dari pangkuan sang suami, mencium kening putranyanya kemudian mulai bercerita lagi...

.

.

_Ketika namja cantik itu membuka matanya, yang pertama terlihat olehnya adalah sebuah perapian hangat, kemudian perlahan-lahan kesadarannya menyambanginya, membuatnya tahu kalau dirinya tengah berada di sebuah kamar dengan nuansa klasik abad pertengahan yang elegan dan mewah. Bahkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya pun terbuat dari sutra kualitas terbaik._

_Sang namja pun tersentak kaget ketika ada seorang manusia serigala tengah terduduk santai di samping kursi berwarna kecoklatan di samping ranjang yang ditidurinya._

_"Kau sudah bangun?"_

_Namja cantik itu kemetaran, perasaan takut kembali menyergapnya._

_"Jangan takut! Namaku Jung Yunho." Maanusia serigala itu tersenyum, kali ini bukan taring yang dilihat oleh namja cantik pemilik doe eyes itu, melainkan sebuah senyum yang menawan. Tidak ada lagi moncong beracun mengerikan, tidak ada lagi bulu-bulu keperakan yang memenuhi wajahnya, yang ada hanyalah sesosok wajah menawan yang sangat tampan, "Kau... Kim Jaejoong, bukan?"_

_"Di... Dimana iini? Dan kau... kenapa tahu namaku? Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" tanya namja cantik bernama Jaejoong itu dengan suara sedikit bergetar akibat ketakutan yang menderanya._

_Manusia serigala bernama Jung Yunho itu tersenyum dan berjalan pelan menuju ranjang kemudian mendudukkan dirinya pada bibir ranjang tempat Jaejoong terduduk, "Aku dan saudara-saudaraku menemukanmu pingsan di gua. Kau hampir beku saat itu jadi aku membawamu ke rumahku."_

_"Mwo?" Doe eyes jaejoong membulat kaget, ternyata para manusia serigala yang malam itu mendatanginya tidak berniat jahat padanya melainkan ingin menolongnya, "Go... gomawo..." ucap Jaejoong sedikit ragu._

_"Salju sudah turun sejak beberapa hari yang lalu."_

_"Mwo? Salju?"_

_Yunho menatap lekat doe eyes kelam Jaejoong dengan mata tajamnya, "Kau tertidur selama sepuluh hari lamanya."_

_"Omo! Selama itu, kah?" tanya Jaejoong._

_"Para manusia yang mencarimu sudah menyatakan kau meninggal, mereka sudah meninggalkanmu." Jelas Yunho._

_Jaejoong sedih mendengar semua itu. Bagaimana dengan keluarga dan teman-temannya? Apakah Jaejoong tidak bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi? Selamanya? Jaejoong tidak mau itu terjadi._

_"Yunho sshi..."_

_"Yunho saja..."_

_"Yu... Yunho? Kenapa kau tidak memangsaku?" tanya Jaejoong, "Bukankah para manusia serigala sepertimu selalu menyerang dan memangsa manusia sepertiku?"_

_Yunho tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Jaejoong pelan, "Darimana kau mendengar cerita seperti itu? Kami, para manusia serigala mati-matian menjauhi manusia karena itu kastel kami berada di tengah hutan seperti ini."_

_"Lalu, para manusia itu..."_

_"Ah, mereka mungkin di serang oleh serigala liar, atau harimau... Tapi kebanyakan manusia itu meninggal karena suhu udara pegunungan yang kadang-kadang bisa sangat ekstrem." Jelas Yunho._

_"Kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkan mereka juga?"_

_"Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang itu seperti memungut daun kering di tengah jalan. Ada aturan yang mengikat kaum kami sehingga tidak boleh asal menunjukkan diri pada manusia..."_

_"Lalu kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?"_

_Yunho mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada permukaan pipi halus Jaejoong, merasakan betapa hangat dan kenyalnya pipi itu, "Karena kau istimewa..."_

_"Aku?" doe eyes kelam Jajeoong menatap mata tajam milik Yunho lekat-lekat, "Apa istimewanya aku?"_

_"Karena kau calon pengantinku..."_

_"Mwo?"_

Hoahemmmmm...

_Namja_ berusia empat tahun itu menguap lebar, mengusapkan wajah tampannya pada dada sang _Umma_, mencari kehangatan di sana.

"Unno ngantuk? Mau tidur? Biar _Appa_ menggendong Unno sampai kamar." Ucap sang ayah yang berusaha mengambil bocah tampan itu dari pangkuan sang _Umma_.

"_Cillo_ (_Siro_), _Umma_... celita (cerita) lagi..." renggeknya manja.

"Kita pindah ke kamar, _ne_ _Baby_?" bujuk sang _Umma_.

Bocah tampan itu menggangguk pelan, membiarkan sang ayah mengangkat kemudian menggendong tubuhnya, mata setajam musang kecil miliknya mengawasi sang _Umma_ yang juga berjalan pelan di belakang sang ayah yang tengah menggendong dirinya. Bocah tampan itu sudah tidak sabar adiknya keluar dari dalam perut sang _Umma_. Oh, _namja_ kecil itu ingin segera berbagi cerita pada adiknya soal dongeng Serigala dan Kerudung Merah pada adiknya.

Begitu sampai di kamar orang tuanya, _namja_ kecil itu segera merangkak memasuki selimut tebal yang terbuat dari sutra terbaik itu, menunggu ayah dan ibunya naik ke atas tempat tidur hangat itu, mata setajam musangnya menatap perapian di sudut ruangan yang menyebarkan kehangatan sendiri, nyala apinya yang tenang perlahan-lahan membakar bongkahan batang kayu _samidra_, kayu yang biasanya dibuat untuk arang.

"_Umma_..." begitu sang _Umma_ mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang, bocah tampan itu segera mengeser tubuhnya mendekati sang _Umma_, meletakkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan sang _Umma_ dan mengusap-usap perut _Umma_nya yang sedikit membuncit karena di dalamnya terdapat adiknya.

Sang _Umma_ yang mengetahui keinginan _aegya_nya segera membuka kembali buku dongeng yang dibawanya dan kembali memulai ceritanya...

_"Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali kau mendaki gunung bersama ayahmu ketika usiamu empat belas tahun." Ucap Yunho._

_Jaejoong hanya diam dan menatap wajah tampan namja di hadapannya itu tanpa berkedip._

_Yunho kemudian menceritakan lebih lanjut soal dirinya dan statusnya yang ternyata adalah seorang putra ke-2 dari pemimpin manusia serigala. Dengan kata lain Yunho adalah seorang pangeran. Kakak pertamanya bernama Jung Yoochun dan sudah menikah dengan seorang manusia serigala juga yang bernama Kim Junsu. Sedangkan adiknya bernama Jung Changmin, seorang manusia serigala yang sangat jenius. Ayahnya sendiri bernama Jung Siwon dan Ibunya bernama Kim Kibum yang merupakan manusia biasa seperti Jaejoong._

_"Aku tidak akan memaksamu... Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau bisa mencintaiku, dan selama proses menunggu itu aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta dengan caraku sendiri..." ucap Yunho sembari tersenyum._

"_Umma_, apa meleka (mereka) menikah?" Bocah tampan itu menatap lekat wajah _Umma_nya, kakinya menendang-nendang kegelian karena digelitiki oleh sang _Appa_.

"_Ne_..." jawab sang _Umma_, "Pada akhir musim dingin Jaejoong sudah sangat mencintai Yunho. Pada awal musim semi ketika para pohon menyemai tunas-tunas baru, pada saat bunga bermekaran mereka menikah..."

"_Jeongmal_?"

"Mereka menikah dengan upacara yang sangat meriah..." timpal sang _Appa_.

"Meleka punya _aegya_?"

"_Ne_..." jawab sang _Umma_.

"_Nugu_? Ciapa (siapa) namanya?"

"Jung Hyunno..." sang _Umma_ tersenyum sembari mengusap kepala bocah tampan itu pelan.

"Unno?"

"_Ne_, karena Unno adalah putra Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong." Ayah Hyunno itu tersenyum, memamerkan mata tajamnya yang teduh.

.

.

_Usai menikah Yunho dan Jaejoong pindah ke sebuah vila munggil di punggung gubung Orian, tempat dimana dulu Jaejoong terpisah dari teman-temannya ketika sedang melakukan pendakian, kini di sana dipenuhi pemukiman kecil para manusia serigala yang menikahi ras manusia, pemukiman yang dihiasi oleh ribuan golden flower yang mekar indah. Yunho dan Jaejoong dikaruniai seorang putra yang tampan dan cerdas bernama Jung Hyunno, dan kini mereka sedang menunggu anggota keluarga mereka..._

_Melaui dongeng pengantar tidur itu, Yunho ingin menceritakan pada seluruh dunia bagaimana kisah cintanya bersama sang istri, bagaimana dirinya akhirnya menikahi namja cantik itu setelah hanya bisa mencimpan cintanya dalam diam, bagaimana kesabarannya menunggu Jaejoong hingga dewasa, bagaimana bahagianya keluarga kecil mereka sekarang._

_Yunho hanya ingin membaginya melalui dongeng pengantar tidur ini..._

_._

_._

_"Adik, cepatlah lahil (lahir), akan Yung (Hyung) celitakan (ceritakan) kisah lual (luar) biasa Umma dan Appa..."_

_._

_._

**_END_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Sudah baca Warningnya? Kalau sudah pasti feed backnya tidak akan berupa bash!_**

**_Tanpa Yuuki Edit jadi wajar ya banyak Miss Ty._**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Saturday, October 19, 2013_

_7:36:52 PM_

_NaraYuuki_


End file.
